hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Five Clans
The Verves ' Spread amongst the Vaults with multiple large warbands and holdings within the great level towns and under-hang bars, the Verves are one of the largest clans amongst the CellBorn, with its members numbering into the thousands. Their bands operate in every wake of CellBorn culture, from bar staff, Growers, Brewers all the way through to troops drawn from the Indentured and Rites of the Clan. The Verves are a true example of the breath of the CellBorn, the Clan having spread its influence far and wide amongst the home territory; however they have no specialisations that they can call their own. They serve as a part of the great bulk of the CellBorn populace, providing manpower where-ever it is required by the CellBorn to whatever ends they must meet, proving the old Cellborn ways of Strength in Numbers. '''The Grey-Blades ' Based primarily around and within Union, the Grey-Blades clan numbers into the high hundreds, with their main focus being that on the single greatest virtue valued by the CellBorn, that of Strength in arms. The Grey-blades populace prominently focus their efforts on the fronts of war and the preparation for this undertaking, in such as that close to 90% of the clan serve in the CellBorn’s cluster of armed forces, putting their strength into the sword arm of the CellBorn. Their history stretches back to the original clan that bound with the original prison guards and formed the first joint warbands that formed the proto-soldiers of the CellBorn. The Grey-blades are warriors first and last, they fight to ensure the CellBorn’s survival and for the honour of the clan. They are the Grey blade by which the CellBorn drive their enemies from their lands. '''The Skull-Rakes Split between their old holding in one corner of Union and their new standings within the vaults, the Skull-Rakes are the brutal mace to the Grey-blades refined sword. The clan numbers in the high hundreds, but is in a constant state of flux with the bands scrapping with each other for positions of power within the clan. Whilst this may seem destructive to outsiders, for Skull-Rakes this is just another day in the clan and they would have it no other way. This constant fighting has left its mark on the Skull-Rakes as they have some of the most skilled Melee fighters in the CellBorn, favouring brutal up close brawls to settle their scores and crush their opponents alike. This outlook on life has left the average Skull-Rake with a fiery temper and passion for adventure, always in search of the next challenge to test their strength against, even if that happens to be other Skull-Rakes. This style of life has left its issues though, especially with the grey-blades, as a once friendly Rivalry has turned sour of late… The Shadows ''' Established within their main holding within Shiv-town, and their Outposts within all the other major settlements of the CellBorn Home territory, the Shadows as the clan is known, number into the mid hundreds. Their numbers physically have never been that high, but their influence has been wildly out of proportion to this, with the seat on the council having been secure for the last hundred years. Training large numbers of rites, the Shadows prove that strength in mind is just an effective tool as strength in arms or numbers of the other clans, providing a large number of trained specialists to the CellBorn armed forces, and to other clans who can meet their payment requirements. The shadows clan serve the CellBorn populace in this manner as the specialist’s tool and knowledge to the other clan’s sword and shield arms, ensuring that clans survive no matter what they encounter and shall always prevail against their foes, due to the right knowledge and skill used at the right time. '''The Shield-Born Settled largely within their origins within Prim and their standings within Union, The Shield-Born Clan prides itself on its commitment to the defence of the Cellborn’s Lands as well as its Beliefs, embodying its belief in strength through purpose, in the form of the Honour Bound Oath the Shield-Born swear upon their entrance into the clan. Their numbers regularly flex from a few hundred to a few thousand depending on the clans fortunes and perceived reputation amongst the populace of the various clans and unaffiliated, Some seeing them as Fiery Preachers of the CellBorn’s ultimate destiny accompanied by Oath bound Warriors of Strength, whilst others see them as Preaching Idiots who’d better spend their time doing something productive. The Shield Born form their role within the CellBorn society as a cross between an armed force that stands ready to march to war for the clan and the people, and a respite for the populace of the clans that search for a purpose and a role to play within the CellBorn’s strive to survive, in the form of roving bands of Advisories and Adjudicators that council the populace and give them direction.